fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Flame God Slayer Magic (SixPaths)
Flame God Slayer Magic (火炎の滅神魔法 Kaen no Metsujin Maho) is a Caster Magic, Lost Magic, and a type of God Slayer Magic that utilizes fire. It is said to be Halbred God flames that do more than burn. They are rather destruction incarnate Description Flame God Slayer Magic incorporates the element of fire into the user's body, allowing them to produce black flames from various parts of their body, which are mostly used as a means for offense. The user is also able to consume external sources of fire in order to replenish their strength and rid themselves of fatigue, thereby making them immune to fire-based attacks. In addition, God Flames do not burn. Rather, they have been described to be more like halberds that destroy everything in their path. Navarro has shown immense control over the black flames, and while he still has the destructive impulses that accompany the magic. He learned and developed a plethora of ways to utilize his magic, whether it was for hand to hand combat, mid to long range assaults. His prowess in the magic, has made this the main weapon in his arsenal, one that he wields with deadly results. While this magic focuses more on destruction and less on heat intensity, Navarro can raise the temperature of his God Flames to intense degrees. As seen when he was angered for the first time he concentrated his rage in his fire to reach reach up to temperatures of 3600 F (2000 C). Burning so intensely that it can actually split water into hydrogen and oxygen forcing the hydrogen and oxygen undergo combustion due to the excessive heat to form water again. However he has yet to be seen ever reaching that level of heat since that time. According to Navarro he wields The magic as it was intended, capable of slaying Gods, and implies that his flames due to his better practice and focus of the magic were greater than Zancrows in both potency and power. It has also been shown that his Flames can stand up to its contrasting element of water. Being bale to still hold its own against standard Water Magic and even Water Dragon Slayer Magic. Causing them to evaporate when the heat index and humidity is powerful enough. Flame Gods Grappling Art NaVarro beyond his ranged combat is trained in the grappling arts and make use of plenty of wrestling style moves which involve variois slams and holds. When combined with the style of God Slayer magic these holds and slams increase not only in raw power but also in their dexterity and damage. This style is used more as a counter to simply fight defensively, drawing out the attack from the opponent and grabbing and commencing the slams and suplexes. This combat style does make use of regular strikes such as the hammer and supreme order all of which are meant to cause flinch damage to the opponent with strikes of raw power. These individual strikes however are usually just props to make grapples easier rather than coordinated assaults. *Flame Gods Hydralic Hammer *Flame Gods Sumerian Driver* *Flame Gods Seraph Wing Press *Flame Gods Arhat Severing Axel *Flame Gods Trumpet Seven Basic Spells * Flame God's Bellow (炎神の怒号 Enjin no Dogō): The Signature God's Bellow. The user breathes a massive fireball of flame at his opponents, which can be fired at various amounts of force. The blast raduis for this spell reaches on a great distance, while the destruction is carves is equally as impressive. Raido has shown great flexibilty with this move, as he can shoot it in a fireball fashion as a projectile, or in a continous stream. Even as a controlled laser, or massive burst. * Flame God's Kagutsuchi (炎神のカグツチ Enjin no Kagutsuchi): The user spreads his arms and legs and unleashes a giant ball of black flames around himself. This orb can be uses in a multitude of ways, as a defensive position to protect from powerful attacks. An offensive measure to protect, and attacks from all sides. To unleash wide spread destruction in a small to midrange area. This spell causes immense blunt force trauma damage to those who have hit it. Raido has also shown to use this spell on the fly, and shown a version of this spell that can be thrown or slammed onto his opponent *'Flame God's Severing Naginata' (断つ薙刀, Enjin no Tatsunaginta) The user molds a huge Naginata, Halbred, scythe from God flames, which can then be used for large-scale destruction, NaV also call this spell his Severing halbred, which can also be transitioned into a hammer, and do a equal amont of damage. This spell can be used in either a swinging motion to left and right, to a smashing overhead slam. Though this spell is constant Raido stated he can change the weapon based on weapones he has seen in his life, meaning the shape is varied to change *'Flame Gods Descending World Judgement ' Creates a massive ball of black fire by, it is then fired into the ground which will result in a very powerful and intense tsunami of black flames which will ravage anything in its path. This spell reduces all before it to ashes. This spell has been shown to be used in a vareity of ways to Axe Handle swings to hammers swings. *'Flame Gods Righteous Fist'- (業拳, Enjin no Gyōken) clads his fist with black flames. Then, he violently slams his fist into the person/ or into the ground which results in an explosion of flames, then emanates outwards as a shockwave of black flames rage out. This attack when used can do punishing damage as to be hit with such force can cause blunt force trama. The power behind this fits is greatly augmented with the Flame God Slayer magic. *'Flame Gods Explosive Flame-'''The user releases a massive stream of black flames at his opponent from his arm by launching his arm forward in a punch-like motion. Once the flames reach its target, they increase in size, creating a giant explosion. NaV has shown many uses of this move, such as throwing it from over head, as it reaches its target it compresses and then explodes. Doubling in force and in damage. *'Flame Gods Last Supper: (炎神の晩餐 Enjin no Bansan) Navarro simply creates black fire on both of his hands and forms it into the mouths of Wild beast on each of his hands. Each beast comes with red eyes detailing slight personable traits. These flames act as a mouth, as Raido slams them shut on his opponent, which can reduce the enemy to ashes. He has also used this as method to torture, his opponents to gain info, as the procerss can be slow and tedious. Up to this point, however Navarro has shown his capacity to cause the flames to implode in a violent implosion. Since this is compressed within the spehere of flames this large violent implosion is twice as deadly as it has little room to expand. *'Flame Gods Heavenward Dance- '''Navarro body ignites with god flames, these flames grow the same characteritics of the Flame Gods Supper spell. As the flames create a shroud that seems to grow in size and leaps off Navarro's body. This face and flames creates a large torrent around Raido capturing and destroying whats around it as it orbits around him. This beast, when used on people often capture them in their mouth and hold them captive unitil given the mental order by Nav to fly into the sky, and then become with a giant chomp of its jaws become volatile and explode high into the air. The flames that spin around his body make him immune to attack as they will be caught in the flames grasp or path. God Slayer Sacred Hallowed Arts *'Ebony Inferno: Overworld Supremacy-炎神の下界火, Enjin no Gekaika) With this advanced spell Navarro can to set fire on the very ground he punches/shoots with one of his hands, causing large and fierce blazes, growing larger and larger as they get farther from him, to be directed at his targets from below, and from the sides This spell was shown to be damaging enough to level area, and pummel opponents. This spell also has a profound effect on the ears as it produces, a sonic boom sound that can cause discomfort to the target. Due to the power and intensity of the heat this spell gives off it is considered the more powerful version of the Severing Earth Flame spell. The intensity of this heat also comes from the magma stored just beneath the earths crust. Which in turn enhances the fire, and damage factor, leaving a severe scar on the earth. This is one of Navarro's more powerful spell, burning so intensely that it can actually split water into hydrogen and oxygen forcing the hydrogen and oxygen undergo combustion due to the excessive heat to form water again. *'Ebony Inferno: Devil Reverse '(魔神返し,Enjin no Majin Gaeshi). After igniting his body with the Black flames he can have the god flames spin and gather up an immense amount of force. The winds will give more fuel to the fire making it more potent, This intitially creates a tornade clad with black flames. These winds similar to a function of a tornado pull thing into it, and true to the nature or God Flames, destroy it. The winds can be resisted, to a degree, as the maximium of a category F4 tornado. However similar to the nature of a tornado this move can only be utilized for up to 1 minute. *'Flame Gods Great Earth Decapitating Fissure'炎神の大地首切り裂罅, Enjin no Daichi Kubikiri Rekka) Navarro charges his entire body up with black flames, and launches himself high in the air while still clad in the flames of God. He almost seems to hover in the air. The humidity he release is enough to invoke a change of air currents bringing about Storm clouds. Whose winds will only strengthen the potency of his flames. He then Nose dives at his opponent at full speed, as he comes to the earth. When he collides with the ground an earth splitting noise will occur followed by a wave black flames that will slice and destroy anything in its path. Reducing all who stand before it to ash. The noise and collision with the earth is enough to invoke small fissures within the ground stirring up small earthquakes. Category:SixpathsofSamoa Category:Godslayer Category:Magic and Abilities Category:Lost Magic Category:Caster Magic